Shining Dreamers
Shining Dreamers is an insert song from Digimon Xros Wars. It was performed by . It is the theme song for Tuwarmon. Lyrics Japanese= 「知らない」それじゃ済ませられない ぼくらの街に潜む　闇の影 探し求め　見つけてみせる 誰かの胸の奥のエクリプス 心の無いゲームじゃ明日は見つからない 腕を伸ばし　君もハートでつかみ取れ Hey Buddy! 飛び込め Shining Dreamers 未知なる時間のその中に あらぶるソウルのモンスター　無限のスキルでねじ伏せろ Hey Buddy! 二人は Shining Dreamers 信じる気持ちが引き寄せた 奇跡の絆を離さない　互いの命が尽きるまで ぼくらは絆を離さない 揺れる時空　刻(とき)が乱れる いつもの街が変わる　ラビリンス 狙い定め　手慣れた技で トラブル潰す影のエージェント 過去を悔やんでいても明日は訪れない 生まれ変わる　君のハートで走り出せ Hey Buddy! 打ち勝て Shining Dreamers 自分の心の暗闇に 全ての力を解き放ち　ダークな迷路を吹き飛ばせ Hey Buddy! 確かな Shining Dreamers 痛みと涙で勝ち取った 輝く絆は崩せない　激しい嵐が来ようとも ぼくらの絆は崩せない 忘れないから　あの日を 君の微笑みを守りたい Hey Buddy! 打ち勝て Shining Dreamers 自分の心の暗闇に 全ての力を解き放ち　ダークな迷路を吹き飛ばせ Hey Buddy! 二人は Shining Dreamers 信じる気持ちが引き寄せた 奇跡の絆を離さない　互いの命が尽きるまで ぼくらは絆を離さない |-| Romanized= "shiranai" sore ja sumaserarenai bokura no machi ni hisomu yami no kage sagashi motome mitsukete miseru dareka no mune no oku no EKURIPUSU kokoro no nai GEEMU ja asu wa mitsukaranai ude wo nobashi kimi mo HAATO de tsukami tore Hey Buddy! tobi kome Shining Dreamers michi naru jikan no sono naka ni araburu SOURU no MONSUTAA mugen no SUKIRU de neji fusero Hey Buddy! futari wa Shining Dreamers shinjiru kimochi ga hiki yoseta kiseki no kizuna wo hanasanai tagai no inochi ga tsukiru made bokura wa kizuna wo hanasanai yureru jikuu toki ga midareru itsumo no machi ga kawaru RABIRINSU nerai sadame tenareta waza de TORABURU tsubusu kage no EHJENTO kako wo kuyande itemo asu wa otozurenai umare kawaru kimi no HAATO de hashiri dase Hey Buddy! uchi kate Shining Dreamers jibun no kokoro no kurayami ni subete no chikara wo toki hanachi DAAKU na meiro wo fuki tobase Hey Buddy! tashika na Shining Dreamers itami to namida de kachi totta kagayaku kizuna wa kuzusenai hageshii arashi ga koyou tomo bokura no kizuna wa kuzusenai wasurenai kara ano hi wo kimi no hohoemi wo mamoritai Hey Buddy! uchi kate Shining Dreamers jibun no kokoro no kurayami ni subete no chikara wo toki hanachi DAAKU na meiro wo fuki tobase Hey Buddy! futari wa Shining Dreamers shinjiru kimochi ga hiki yoseta kiseki no kizuna wo hanasanai tagai no inochi ga tsukiru made bokura wa kizuna wo hanasanai |-| English= "I don't know", this might be, you can't advance through Our town was lurked in the dark shadows Searching, accepting it, we definitely find it, for sure Someone's hearts are sleeping in the Eclipse A heart without Game, Can't search for tomorrow But then, your arms are holding tight towards your Heart, And grasp within! Hey! Buddy! Fly out! As Shining Dreamers Our unknown time is just right there A rampaging Soul of a Monster Now, unleashes it's infinite Skill Hey! Buddy! Two of us are Shining Dreamers Believing that our feelings will drawn Our miracles and bonds will never go away Until we pound in our swelling lives Our bonds will never go away! On a disrupted time and space, where times are hindering Someday, this town changes into Labyrinth Aiming the target with your passive skill On the Agents who cause Trouble Wallowing in the past, The tomorrow will never be acknowledged Now, reincarnating as your Heart, Runs through! Hey! Buddy! Take off! As Shining Dreamers Our own hearts are in the darkness If we unleash all of our powers The Dark labyrinth will be blown away Hey! Buddy! Be certain as Shining Dreamers Our pain and tears will fade away So our shining Bonds will never hurt anymore Even the raging storms come through Our bonds will never hurt anymore! Just don't forget, on that day, I want to protect your smile Hey! Buddy! Take off! As Shining Dreamers Our own hearts are in the darkness If we unleash all of our powers The Dark labyrinth will be blown away Hey! Buddy! Two of us are Shining Dreamers Believing that our feelings will drawn Our miracles and bonds will never go away Until we pound in our swelling lives Our bonds will never go away! Category:Fusion Music